Mr B-Average
by Tirnel
Summary: William and Grell have to share a hotel room during their final exam. Even worse, they have to share a bed and living with Grell is grating on William. Meanwhile, William is growing on Grell who begins to reevaluate his initial judgement on William. Written for grelliam week 2017!


"This is appalling!" said the redhead in disgust as he eyed the room. He and William were to live in this dump during the exam? He'd rather die! And only one bed in the room! What were they thinking?! His eyes slid to view William's actions. William walked further into the room and set his luggage, just a small black suitcase really, on the bed. "Hold on one moment!"

"Which side would you prefer?" he asked politely. It might be a little tight, but they should both fit.

"All of it!" replied Grell, marching over to the bed. "The bed is mine. You get the chair." He picked up the suitcase and shoved it back into William's arms. "Or the floor, if you please."

"I really think-"

"No one cares what a B-average student thinks!" interrupted Grell who began undressing for bed. William turned hastily around and stayed that way until the redhead was beneath the covers.

"Warn me next time, if you will," William requested. His cheeks turned red as he noticed Grell hadn't put on anything in place of his day clothes. He supposed he was sleeping on the floor after all.

"What are you gawking at? Never seen a naked man before?" Grell mocked. William looked away. The hearth was cold as was the room. He would have to speak to the manager in the morning about the lack of coal provided to heat their room with. For now, he would sleep in the chair. It might not make much of a difference, but it might be slightly warmer than the cold floor.

William settled himself into the creaky chair and wrapped his arms around himself. He laid his chin on his chest and slept as best he could. Though it seemed impossible with Grell constantly moaning in his sleep and constant tossing and turning.

William woke in the morning to a stiff neck and an embarrassing sight. Grell was standing stark naked in front of the small mirror that hung on the wall as he toyed with his red locks. "Enjoying the view?" Grell asked, feeling William's eyes on him.

"Do you have no shame?" asked William.

"No," said Grell with a grin, turning round to give William a full view of his more intimate parts. "Why, should I?"

William looked at the time and jumped up from the chair. "We should get going." Grell hogged the mirror again, so William simply ran a comb through his hair in a brusque manner and left it at that. He may not have known Sutcliff for very long, but William had come to the conclusion that he was one of the most vile, rude creatures he had laid eyes on.

The extra costs of coal proved more than William was willing to part with as they were only afforded so much in their budget for the month. So he bought an extra blanket instead. His patience was soon tested in that department as well.

His patience was tested in that a few days later, Grell had gone off to God knows where in the middle of the day and did not reappear until evening dressed in some ridiculous outfit. An outfit that looked ridiculously expensive too. It was then William noticed his wallet was missing. Grell must have picked his pocket.

"Just how much did you spend on that monstrosity?" William grilled him when they had returned to the hotel.

"What's it to you?" asked Grell, disinterestedly inspecting his nails. "Besides, didn't you hear Thomas? I look fabulous!" Grell said, flourishing into a pose.

"You do realize that is all of the money we have for the month."

"Oh?" Grell pulled the wallet from his pocket, peeked inside and tossed it to William.

William caught it and opened it. "You spent _all_ of it?!" Grell answered with a shrug. William clutched the wallet tightly in his hands, attempting to control his temper. He glared at the red head who was already starting to undress. William had had enough, throwing the wallet to the floor. Removing his jacket and tie, he draped them over the chair. He sat on bed and took off his shoes.

"What- what do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed Grell, shirt undone and hanging loosely from his body as he watched William get under the covers. "The bed is mine! We agreed!"

" _You_ agreed. I'm taking the bed tonight. Either share or take a turn on the floor. Or the chair, if you prefer." William set his glasses safely aside and lay on his side with his back to Grell.

"What? What?!" Grell tugged on the blanket. "Fine!" He finished undressing and slid under the blanket beside William. William was sad to say he was quite used to Grell's nudity at this point. Not that Grell wasn't…unattractive. It just wasn't best to entertain such thoughts.

William was just about to fall asleep when he felt the blanket pulled From his body as Grell rolled over. William tugged on the blanket, attempting to retrieve his half. Unsuccessful, he got up and retrieved the other blanket. Almost asleep again and he felt Grell rolling over a second time. This time, he felt cold, cold feet on his back, causing him to jolt from the bed. Grell rolled over almost immediately into the middle of the bed. Whether he was feigning sleep as he attempted to drive William from the bed, William couldn't tell. He only knew he would not be defeated.

William shoved Grell back over and got back in the bed. Grell moaned and mumbled something as he rolled close to William and draped his arm over William's torso. William stared at the ceiling and sighed in irritation. It was going to be a long night.

William thought he almost preferred the chair as he got out of bed the next morning before Grell woke up. He wasn't surprised by the dark circles under his eyes as he looked in the mirror and freshened up. He gathered up the eye sore of a suit and took it back to where Grell had gotten it to see if it could be refunded.

"Please, sir," William begged the man. How humiliating. "It's all my associate and I have for the month. Please."

"All right, but not at full price of what he paid for," the shop owner relented.

"It's a deal," replied William with hands clenched into fists and his teeth grinding. Something was better than nothing.

"Where is my suit?" asked an angry looking, fully nude Grell when William came back to the hotel.

"I returned it," replied William simply.

"You what?! That was my personal property!"

"That you bought with our money. And unless you wish to starve the rest of the month, I suggest you stop complaining. I was lucky to get anything back for it at all. Now please, put something on."

"Tch…dullard," Grell muttered and got dressed in his regular clothes. They didn't go a day without some sort of squabble, it seemed to William.

It wasn't unusual for Grell's nightly antics to wake William. This night was no different, except for one thing. William woke to Grell's moaning, as usual, but this time was different. Grell's moaning was even more sexual sounding and William could feel the bed shifting from unknown movements. William glanced to see Grell's back to him and his arm moving subtly.

A sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "Oohh, yeah, " he moaned. William's face turned bright red. Was he-? Honestly?! William rolled over and tried to block the sounds of what he was certain Grell was doing in the bed beside him. Grell was most certainly cleaning up any mess he made.

Despite himself, William found himself somewhat aroused by the redhead's sensual cries. He tried to will his budding erection away as he attempted to go back to sleep. It was another long night for William.

It was colder than it had been. William was already in the bed reading a book. Grell shivered as he undressed quickly and darted under the covers. "Perhaps if you were properly dressed, you wouldn't be so cold," William commented as Grell attempted to snuggle up close to William for warmth while trying to make it appear that he wasn't doing exactly that. William had arranged the blankets so they could share both on this cold night. "That's close enough," he said.

Grell paused, knowing he'd been caught then gave William a sly grin. "Is it?"

"Please keep to your side of the bed tonight."

"Have I not been?"

"No…among other things."

"Like what, for instance?" Grell asked, creeping a little closer.

"Don't play coy. I'm certain you are well aware of what you do in your sleep."

" _Really_ ~?" William didn't respond to this, preferring to get on with his book. Grell hated being ignored and he hated that it seemed as if William was ending their game for the night. "What are you even reading?" he asked as he snatched the book from William's hands and closed the book to look at the cover, effectively losing William's place. " _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_? Sounds so terribly vapid and dreary." William kept his thoughts on Grell's comments about his choice in reading material to himself. Grell turned to the first page and read aloud.

" _It is an ancient Mariner"_ _And he stoppeth one of three._ _'By thy long grey beard and glittering eye,_ _Now wherefore stopp'st thou me_?"

"Oh, it's a poem!" he paused to say and then continued to read. William's irritation at Grell's antics ebbed away as he listened to the redhead read. He listened as he stared off into nothing. William wasn't certain at which point the two began cuddling, his arm around Grell's shoulders and Grell leaning back against his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to move, not even after Grell stopped reading.

Grell eventually turned his face towards William's. Who first initiated? William couldn't say as the two began kissing. Grell was beneath him, his pale skin flushing pink with sexual stimulation as their bodies grinded together; their kisses becoming more heated, more passionate. William wanted to hear him moan again. He ran his hand along Grell's length to palm the knob. The moans this elicited from Grell's mouth egged William on.

William's lips were intoxicating. The grip the dark haired man had on his cock made his head spin and it took him a moment to gather enough of his wits to push William aside. "What do you think you are doing, you b-average pervert! There's no way in hell you're man enough for me."

"Am I not?" asked William, perturbed at being stopped. He pushed Grell back down, kissing him hard. " _I'm_ the pervert? You're the one who does disgusting things at night when you think I'm asleep."

"You were awake?" asked Grell in surprise then gave him a cocky grin. "And you listened the whole time, didn't you? So we're both perverted then." Grell responded to William's touches, eagerly returning each kiss and doing plenty of groping of his own without William's proof of his required manliness. His hands felt along William's muscles and purred at all the potential he felt beneath them.

It was only fair for them both to be nude for this, so Grell reached for William's shirt buttons only too have his hands slapped away. "Selfish…What's the matter?" he taunted. "Too shy?" He took William's fingers into his mouth and wet them with his saliva.

"Be silent," growled William.

"And if I refuse to be, William T. Spears?" he asked, removing the fingers from his mouth and guiding them down to his ass. William responded by roughly shoving his finger into Grell's ass, causing Grell to moan sharply. William's fingers felt splendid inside him, stroking his inner walls the way they were. Grell couldn't wait to feel the other's cock inside him. "What does the 'T' stand for anyway?"

"That information isn't relevant," he replied, pausing to undo his pants and release his hardened cock. It was all Grell could do to mask his delight at such a perfectly sculpted piece of man flesh. Perhaps William was man enough after all. Grell would wait and see if he had been hasty in his judgement.

Grell reached for William's cock only to have his hand batted away. He was disappointed to not handle such fine equipment, yet thrilled at being treated so coldly. This was just the sort of play he enjoyed. Well, if that cock was off limits, he would simply fondle his own and thus wrapped his hand around his own member and stroked slowly.

William removed his fingers and pushed slowly in, dry. He grunted slightly in discomfort, as did Grell, who was still quite tight, despite William's efforts. Grell grinned up at him as he got as far he could go. "How'd you know I like it rough?" Grell purred.

"I wasn't about to go ask the cleaning lady for something to spare your poor ass," responded William, feeling Grell adjust around him.

"It's not my ass I would be worried about," said Grell, "It's your cock. I'm concerned it's too fragile and unused to this sort of-Nnnsss!" Grell hissed and moaned as William moved abruptly to shut him up.

Oh it had been awhile! That was the excuse Grell gave himself at the deep pleasure William's cock was bringing to his ass. "You're doing wonderfully, darling!" Grell tauntingly praised. "For a virgin, that is. So far, I would rank it as…..a 'b'. Average at best. Ow!" He cried as William shoved his cock in particularly hard.

"Continue mocking me and I shall pull out and leave you to fend for yourself," William threatened.

"Ha!" Grell barked. "You don't have the balls to- huh?" William interrupted his continued mocking by pulling out as promised. Grell snarled and pounced on William, getting on top of him and quickly inserting William's cock back into his anus. "I'm not letting you go that easily. Let a pro show you how it's done." William glared at him, but consented to let the ginger ride his cock.

William tilted his head back in ecstasy as his ears were filled with Grell's erotic moans. "Mm-must you be so loud?" William moaned out. Though, the thought of making the redhead scream his name in ecstasy was very alluring. However, he didn't want the staff and other residents of the hotel to know what they were about.

Grell began to tremble, William thrusting up into him as Grell bounced on his cock. Grell's movements were erratic and he made small noises. Words he couldn't fully form in his euphoria. "W..Wi..Will! Wi-William!" he screamed, cumming onto the man's chest.

William grunted softly as he continued to pound into Grell's ass from below. He came, eyes wide, breath hitching. He stared at the ceiling, panting as he came down from his high.

Grell pulled off and laid on William's chest, grinning up at him. "I do believe we have found a way to keep warm the rest of the month." William nodded faintly. "It was entertaining at the least. Shall we go again? Or are you already spent, Mr. B-Average?" He added before William could answer yes or no.

William shoved him back down onto the bed. He looked around and picked up Grell's tie from beside the bed. He stuffed it into Grell's mouth as a gag. "Now maybe you will be quiet this time," he said and shoved his already hardening dick back inside Grell's lily white ass.


End file.
